digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon World Dawn and Dusk/Attacks
Does anyone have access to the walking sprites from Dawn/Dusk/DS? If we can, I'd like to display the applicable sprites in an invisible table to replace the "Gained By" bit, and have the images act as links.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 04:26, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :I believe you were the one who gave me this website: http://withthewill.net/index.php?topic=4271.0... unless of course you meant something else. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Welcome to the end of the world... 06:52, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ::I was kind of hoping for the overworld walking sprites, as they are smaller and more uniform in size.Give a man a fire and he's warm for a day. But set him on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life. 14:35, 16 October 2008 (UTC) F*** Lanate, how rigorously did you check the MP and Effect for repeated attacks for your sections? I know you did it well enough to notice the WarGarurumon thing, and I've been checking the descriptions for all of the attacks in my section, but I just randomly noticed that for some reason, Sakuyamon's MP changes for one of its attacks, and I haven't been checking that - so I need to redo all the Mega attacks. Are we still good for your sections, though? 05:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :...F***. I only noticed the WarGarurumon thing because they were special techniques and their elements differed. If some MP or Effects changed on the regular attacks, there's a problem. I'll go recheck my sections. Lanate (talk) 06:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoo. If it's Holy Slash, it's fine. I misadded that section. Lanate (talk) 06:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Purification's wrong too. Lanate (talk) 06:22, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could you check the description for Power Cutter, too? All of the Megas I've seen with it have a different snippet. 22:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Reformat I'm thinking, once we have this done, we could reformat it. I'm also thinking that we're never going to get those animated sprites we wanted for this, unless one of you knows a guy or could make them yourselves, so we might stick with stationary sprites. Basically, if THB could help me design a table or template(later, after this is all done) that has the same style as the Gallery section, and then we just convert all of this to either a sortable table, or a set of mini-infoboxes (row-shaped) with the sprites between each one. This might be a bad idea, though, so we can wait a long time on it. 23:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Todo *Add Japanese names *Add Boss-only attacks *Get walking sprites *Look into creating template boxes like the Analyzer template, based on the in-game attack descriptor *Should non-physical techniques used on enemies count as 1* or buff? *Check Flash Ray (Magnadramon does not list status effect - does it still confuse?) *Possibly reorganize alphabetically, or by level gained. Please check http://digimon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:KrytenKoro/DDA&curid=5675&diff=236324&oldid=224577 Non-listed effects This edit lists effects that the game does not. How should these be covered? Should they even be covered here? 13:45, April 6, 2015 (UTC) AT Change and other boss-specific attacks How should we list attacks that are held by bosses, or only held by bosses? Ex: Gaiomon: Attacks in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ3ZBsa6SH4&t=1m47s *'Double Blade' (Double Edge): Slashes one zone twice. *'Volcano Napalm': Create fire pillars with fireballs in two zones twice, lowering resistance to Fire. *'AT Change': Changes own strengths and weaknesses. I'm assuming bosses with these attacks (or capturable Digimon with attacks they shouldn't have) should be listed as regular, but then do we make a special section for stuff like AT Change? 12:09, August 17, 2018 (UTC)